finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge Geraldine/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Edge appears as a non-elemental summon. He is a limited edition cameo summon as part of the "Ninja Edge" event. Three versions of Edge's Phantom Stone are available to players, Edge, Edge RE, and Edge OR. All Edge Phantom Stones share the special attack,"Ultimate Art: Advent of the Phoenix", which deals fire-elemental damage to all enemies. Summoning any of the Edge summons costs 3 points from the Consumption Gauge. Each Phantom Stone of Edge is based of a specific design of Edge from throughout the ''Final Fantasy IV series of games. The Edge Phantom Stone artwork is based of his character design from the Nintendo DS remake, the Edge RE Phantom Stones uses his 3D model from the DS version of the game, and the Edge OR stone uses his sprites from the cellphone port of Final Fantasy IV. Abilities ;Edge Edge allows the user to use the following abilities: *Mirage Dive I *Mirage Dive II *Mirage Dive III ;Edge RE Ninja RE allows the user to use the following abilities: *ShadowbindI *Shadowbind II *Shadowbind III ;Edge OR Edge OR allows the user to use the following abilities: *Raijin I *Raijin II *Raijin III ;Ninja Edge FFLTnS Ninja Edge Alt1.png|Edge's Phantom Stone (Rank 6). FFLTnS Ninja Edge Alt2.png|Edge's Phantom Stone (Rank 7). ;Edge RE FFLTnS Edge RE.png|Edge RE's Phantom Stone. ;Edge OR FFLTnS Edge OR.png|Edge OR's Phantom Stone. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Edge appears in the Summons and Summonstones section of the in-game manual with Rydia, attempting to impress her with his intelligence. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Edge is set to appear as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Edge is unlocked as a playable character by collecting Gold Crystal Shards. His design is based off his Yoshitaka Amano art. He is a Speed oriented character. Stats Abilities Pictlogica Final Fantasy Edge appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Mumeito. PFF Edge Illust.png|Edge's illustration. PFF Edge.png|Edge's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Edge appears as a Legend. ;Ability Cards FFAB Flame - Edge SR.png|Flame (SR). FFAB Flood - Edge SR.png|Flood (SR). FFAB Frost - Edge SR.png|Frost (SR). FFAB Flame - Edge SR+.png|Flame (SR+). FFAB Flood - Edge SR+.png|Flood (SR+). FFAB Frost - Edge SR+.png|Frost (SR+). FFAB Gale - Edge SSR.png|Gale (SSR). FFAB Shadowbind - Edge SSR.png|Shadowbind (SSR). FFAB Gale - Edge SSR+.png|Gale (SSR+). FFAB Shadowbind - Edge SSR+.png|Shadowbind (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Edge UR.png|Blitz (UR). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge UR.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (UR). FFAB Blitz - Edge UR+.png|Blitz (UR+). ;Legend Cards FFAB Flame - Edge Legend SR.png|Flame (SR). FFAB Flood - Edge Legend SR.png|Flood (SR). FFAB Flame - Edge Legend SR+.png|Flame (SR+). FFAB Flood - Edge Legend SR+.png|Flood (SR+). FFAB Gale - Edge Legend SSR.png|Gale (SSR). FFAB Gale - Edge Legend SSR+.png|Gale (SSR+). FFAB Blitz - Edge Legend UR.png|Blitz (UR). FFAB Throw (Fuma Shuriken) - Edge Legend UR.png|Throw (Fuma Shuriken) (UR). FFAB Blitz - Edge Legend UR+.png|Blitz (UR+). Final Fantasy Artniks FF4 Edge SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF4A Edge SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Edge is a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event The Burning Blade as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Tower of Babil - Heights 1 stage on the Classic difficulty. ;Assessment Edge is the Eblan Prince. His combat role is Physical Speed. Edge joins a group of heroes whose focus is on quick attacks and often compromises strength and durability to get their high speed. Thus far, however, the Speed group has also been highly versatile with respect to weapons. Edge is no exception, though his weapons of choice are semi-rare. Katanas are best, but a thrown weapon from the back row can be just as effective when considering his defensive weaknesses. ;Stats ;Abilities Edge can use Combat abilities up to rarity rank 2, Celerity abilities up to rarity rank 5, Thief abilities up to rarity rank 4, Ninja abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Sharpshooter abilities up to rarity rank 4. His default Soul Break is Eblan Stunner which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals physical damage to one target with a small chance to Paralyze it. The katana Murasame (IV) allows Edge to use Eblan Water Veil. ;Equipment Edge can equip the following weapon types: daggers, katanas, fists, and thrown. The katana Murasame (IV) allows Edge to use Eblan Water Veil which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three physical water attacks to all targets with a high chance to interrupt their actions. He can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK The Burning Blade! JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK The Burning Blade! Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Edge MC.png|Edge's Memory Crystal. FFRK Edge MCII.png|Edge's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Edge sprites.png|Set of Edge's sprites. FFRK Water Gun Art Icon.png|Icon for Water Gun Art (水鉄砲の術). FFRK Water Line Art Icon.png|Icon for Water Line Art (荒水行の術). FFRK Water Gun Art.png|Water Gun Art. FFRK Water Line Art.png|Water Line Art. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE Edge.png|★3. FFBE Edge2.png|★4. FFBE Edge3.png|★5. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Edge has numerous wind-elemental cards featuring his official render from the 3D remake of ''Final Fantasy IV, his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano, his original SD artwork and artwork for Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collections. Edge-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card. Edge_TCG.png|Trading card. EdgeSprite-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Edge's SD artwork. Edge2 TCG.png|Trading card of Edge's After Years art. Guest appearances Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Edge. ''Lord of Vermilion II Edge appears as a card and summonable creature in the sequel to ''Lord of Vermilion, along with Kain Highwind, Rydia, and Golbez, as part of a special cross promotion. File:LoV-II_Edge.png|Artwork of Edge's card in the Lord of Vermilion series. File:LoV-III Edge.png|Edge's card in Lord of Vermilion III. ''Rise of Mana'' ''Heavenstrike Rivals Edge was released as a unit in a ''Final Fantasy IV event from 13 to 20 January, 2016.https://web.facebook.com/hsr.en/posts/1671515369772633 Edge and Ninja Edge are units and their ability is Shadowbind. Edge can be promoted to Ninja Edge. HSR Edge.png|Edge. HSR Ninja Edge.png|Ninja Edge. References Category:Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- player character other appearances Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years player character other appearances Category:Final Fantasy IV player character other appearances